


Starstruck Eclipse Lunar Radiant Suns of Love

by StoryRodeo_333



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural
Genre: 67 Impala - Freeform, Angst, Cheese, Drag Race, Humor, M/M, Other, Smut, USS Enterprise - Freeform, but definitely smut, cherry pie, dance battle, lol not really, more cheese, pour some sugar, red aztek, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryRodeo_333/pseuds/StoryRodeo_333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space. The final frontier.<br/>When Sam and Dean need to make a deal with Crowley in order to rescue Castiel, they meet a cast of interesting characters that they will never forget. On the brink of war between the angels of heaven and the Starfleet, Sam and Dean must confront the enemy to rescue their friend. What will they encounter on the Starship Enterprise? Will Kirk find true love? Will Dean realize his feelings for Castiel? Will Sam win his Dance battle? Find out in Starstruck Eclipse Lunar Radiant Suns of Love!<br/>Disclaimer: this story was written as a joke, so if you are looking for a serious story, this isn't for you. But it should be for you, because its amazing and hilarious and ridiculous and it doesn't make a whole lot of sense most of the time, but that's okay! It will be the best story you'll ever read! The love story of the century! the adventure of a lifetime!</p><p>We do not own anything supernatural or Star Trek related. We also do not own Wendy's. We only own our OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really Weird Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reading, you'll come across these: * this indicates that the song (which is described in the story) has begun.

Starstruck Eclipse Lunar Radiant Suns of Love  
By: Father, Gacé Sorenstien, Luci, Mayhew, Iggy Azalea and Professor Ashlex

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This story is dedicated to our dear friend, Steven Proudfoot.  
May he be forever proud of his feet, as he should be…

 

 

 

 

Dean sat at the long table in the bunker, searching the web for potential hunts. Everything seemed quite calm since the angels returned to heaven and stopped wreaking havoc. Things were finally back to normal, or as normal as things could get. Sam and Dean continued going on hunts and Castiel lived in the bunker with them part time. He still had a lot of business in heaven but he joined the brothers as often as he could.  
Dean opened yet another news tab, but nothing showed up that qualified as “their kind of thing”, and you know what kind thing that is. Dean looked over at Sam because he heard footsteps at the door. Dean put his hand on his jacket and slightly placed his cold, icy, electric blue fingers on the hilt. Then Cas shouted from the other side of the door, “It’s only me, can I come in?” as Carol Kregor frequently says.  
Then Dean said, “Yeah, but you only scared me half to death.”  
“Where have you been anyway?” Sam asked sassily!  
“I was away fighting a nasty war against those vermin who call themselves Starfleet.”  
“LETS GO FOR A WALK!!” they all said at the same time in the lowest most satanic voice that didn’t sound human at all and sounded coincidentally a lot like Lucifer/Satan, ehh it was probably just the wind. So, they got up and went on a walk.  
While they were walking, they passed by Colleen. Her long, thin tongue was out and flapping around, and as she passed them, her tongue slid across each of their faces. They didn’t react and kept on walking.  
“So about this war,” said Dean. “I think I remember my old friend, Kirk, telling me about a war… a war between the Starfleet and the angels.”  
“Yes. It’s very serious. In fact, I should probably go soon. I have a meeting with a few other angels,” explained Cas. “They’re actually asking where I am right now.”  
Then Dean woke up with a jerk.  
“That was weird,” explained Dean.  
“What was?” asked Sammy.  
“I just had the weirdest dream.”  
Cas appeared suddenly as he normally does and he walked over to Dean. Dean stood up and Cas slapped his butt with a firm yet gentle touch.  
“Hey baby,” Cas said.  
“Nothing much you,” Dean asked.  
Dean woke up again. He was confused and slightly turned on by the dream he had just awoke from.  
Sam asked, “Are you okay Dean?”  
Dean’s eyes snapped open again and saw the length of the wooden table covered in books and papers. He lifted his head and realized Sam was asking him if he was okay.  
“What? Oh… yeah…” said Dean, rubbing his eyes. “I just had a weird dream. Like, really weird.”  
“What was it about?” Sam asked.  
“It was about…….. Yeah no.”  
“No?”  
“You don’t want to know…” Dean said.  
“Alright then…” Sam said, knitting his eyebrows. “Anyway, I think I found something.”  
“A case?”  
“Yeah. A bunch of people went missing in McCook, Nebraska,” said Sam. “The one guy that was found, was found dead… with his eyes burned out.”  
“Angels?”  
“Angels.”  
“Alright! Let’s go!” said Dean, standing up and closing the book he had been using as a pillow. He grabbed his jacket that was draped over the back of his chair. Sam closed his laptop and stood, also grabbing his jacket.  
There was a quiet whoosh of air and a faint flapping of feathers behind them. They both turned when they heard the familiar sound. Cas stood there, looking awfully down for the count, bruises and cuts covering half his face.  
“Whoa,” Dean and Sam hurried over to him just as his knees buckled. They caught both his arms before he could hit the floor.  
“What happened to you?” asked Dean as him and Sam dragged Cas over to a chair.  
“I was fighting the war,” he said, his right arm wrapped around his ribs, the other holding an angel blade. “I need to tell you guys something.”  
“Wait, what war?” interrupted Sam.  
“That’s not important right now. Listen, there’s a town not far from here where an angel has been kidnapping people for questioning. I think one of our soldiers has gone rogue because the humans won’t know anything. Our enemy is from the future. I need your help going there and finding this angel. I was thinking we could use a lure or something.”  
“Lemme guess, McCook?” asked Dean, and Cas nodded. “Nailed it.”  
“We were actually going there right now,” said Sam.  
“Alright, I’ll meet you there,” said Cas, standing up and disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter! Trust me, it gets better, much better!


	2. Traitor Among the Angels

Pt. 2  
The shiny black Impala pulled up to the crime scene outside of an office building. Yellow police tape blocked off a big part of the parking lot. Sam and Dean got out and strode over to the scene in their FBI threads. They flashed their ids at the officer who approached them and let them pass the police tape.

“Yeah, your guy over there told me to expect you two,” said the officer, gesturing to the crime scene. A man in a grey suit with dark hair was speaking with a witness, taking notes in a small notepad. He turned when he heard Sam and Dean arrive. It was… Cas! He left the witness and approached Sam and Dean.

“What happened here?” asked Dean.

“Another body showed up,” explained Cas. “A woman who worked here at this office. She had gone missing three days ago.” 

“Cause of death?”

“Same as the last, eyes burned out.”

“Krust, this is serious,” said Sam. 

All three went back to the Impala and headed to the police station to check out the other vics. On the way over, Dean noticed Cas wouldn’t stop looking at him, but Cas would always look away with slight embarrassment when Dean caught his eye. After a few moments, they arrived at the police station. They flashed their fake badges and went to see the vics.

“What were the causes of death?” asked Sammy.

The coroner, an attractive blonde woman, responded with, “Eyes burned out just like the latest victim.”

Cas noticed Dean was being flirty with the lady and insisted they had other business elsewhere, ushering them out.

As they walked back to the impala, Dean asked, “What the hell was that Cas?” Cas had no reply.

They went to their normal, two star motel and rented a room with questionable means of purchase. The brothers carried their duffels inside the room and Cas followed closely behind.

Dean sat down on one of the beds, holding his head in his hands. “Cas, do you have any idea which angel could be doing this?”

“I honestly have no clue. Most angels are fiercely loyal to heaven,” Cas replied.

“Most?”

“Well, there are those who have talked of betraying God. For example, this one angel in particular-,” Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam of light surrounded Cas and he vanished.

 

Several hours later, Cas was tied to a chair in a dark, dungeon-like room. The hiss of the sliding door opening startled him. A man walked in.

“Where am I?” Cas demanded.

“You’re aboard the USS Enterprise,” said the man. “And this, this is gonna hurt.”

He began to torture Cas. He poked and prodded Cas for hours until he was bloody.

“Do you know who I am?” Cas yelled in a rage.

“You’re an angel,” the man said.

“What- how do you know that? There are only three humans who know who I am or what I am, and one of them is dead.” Cas spoke on the breach of crying.

 

~~~~~

 

“What that hell happened to Cas?!” Dean yelled.

“I…I don’t know,” Sammy replied.

Dean fell to his knees and yelled out, “CCCCAAAAAASSSSTTTIIIIEEEELLLLLLL!!!!!!!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“SHIA SURPRISE!!!” said Captain Kirk, jumping into the Enterprise torture room. Castiel was chained up by his two wrists in the center of the room, his chair abandoned hours ago. Spock walked in behind Kirk rolling in a metal table that had an array of silver utensils. *

All of a sudden, the song “Pour Some Sugar on Me” stared to blare. The lights dimmed and a strobe light was flashing, much like a rave. Then the sliding door opened and fog rolled in, along with Kirk and Spock in somethin’ sexy, then the floor opened up with… DEAN rising up with a box of Sugar. Dean waltzed over to Cas wearing thigh high leather boots with a fish net top. He spun around and started to twerk, that’s right twerk, on Cas. After a while he started to pour the sugar on him all in slow-motion. He spun back around and smooshed his butt checks on Cas’s nether region. Cas felt something in his pants rising with the beat of the music. Dean felt this and grinned with joy. After the song stopped, “Sweet Cherry Pie” played and Kirk and Spock waltzed over to Dean and stared to strip each other with whipped cream pouring out of the ceiling, covering the room with seductiveness so thick you could cut it with a knife. All three of them were near nakedness and now it was Cas’s turn. They approached him. Dean got on his knees and un-buckled his belt and removed his pants. Dean then looked him straight in the eye and said,

“Get up you angel scum!”

Cas woke up with a jerk, and a lump in his pants.

“What were you dreaming about?” said Kirk. “Anyway it doesn’t matter because the torture has just begun.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“What do you want from me?” Cas cried.

“We want everything you know,” screamed Kirk, as he stabbed him in the leg with an angel blade.

Cas cried out a hellish howl. Spock walked up behind Cas and stabbed him with a regular

blade. He hollered.

“Interesting…” said Spock as he wrote down notes.

Kirk then took him and put him in a stretcher. He hooked up his arms and legs and began to pull the ratchet. He started slowly with a click or two at a time. Then he started to turn it more and more until Cas’s limbs were stretched painfully.

“Your screams of pain are…” Spock lifted an eyebrow. “…Illogical.”

“Tell us about the plan on the next attack on Starfleet,” Kirk demanded.

“I’ll tell you nothing,” Cas responded.

Kirk turned it more and you could hear Cas’s joints crack and start to tear apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy! It's getting serious! Hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!


	3. Working With the Enemy

Cas had seemingly disappeared without a trace and Sam and Dean couldn’t find him anywhere. They finally resorted to asking for help, from the last person they wanted to ask for help from… Crowley.   
Once they got back to the bunker, they went to the dungeon and set up the summoning spell in front of the demon trap. Dean slit the palm of his hand and let it drip into the bowl. A few seconds later, Crowley appeared in a poof of red smoke.

“Why hello, Squirrel! What ever could you possibly need? I was busy ya know? Being the king of Hell is actual work,” Crowley complained.

“We need you to tell us where Cas is, and how we can get him back,” said Dean, glowering at Crowley.

“What, your pet angel ran away? I’m so sorry for your loss…” said Crowley, lowering his head in fake mourning. “May we pray he isn’t road kill somewhere…”

“Can you tell us where he is or not?” Sam growled.

“Sure, sure. In return, I want a fourth of Mathew Terryn’s soul,” said Crowley. “Then I’ll tell you where your pet angel is.”

“Deal,” said Dean, knowing that getting a piece of Matt’s soul would be easy.

An hour later, Sam was holding a note with a list of instructions, and Dean was sterilizing his mouth with a big glass of whiskey. The note instructed them to meet Crowley’s goon in McBean’s Coffee shop at noon the next day, and he would take them to the ship that Cas was being held on.

Sam and Dean sat in McBean’s Coffee shop at 11:50 the next day. At noon exactly, a tall boy in a fedora walked in with a manga in one hand and a liter of mt dew in his other. He wore plaid pajama pants, and a clashing plaid, oversized shirt. He looked around for a moment before spotting Sam and Dean in the corner booth. He walked up to them and sat down.

“Are you guys Crowley’s clients?” he asked. They nodded. “My name is Steven Proudfoot. But you can call me Steve. I’m Crowley’s lieutenant.”

He held out his hand and they both shook it.

“So the ship that Castiel is being held captive on is called the USS Enterprise. It’s from the future and is captained by the infamous James T. Kirk,” explained Steve. “I know how to get you on the ship in order to rescue Castiel.”

Soon, their plan was in motion. Steve waited in hiding, ready to ambush one of the crew mates when they beamed down. They hid in the bushes and waited. After about fifteen minutes, a flurry of light appeared and a man in a yellow shirt materialized. He held a futuristic contraption in his hand that beeped sporadically. Dean, Sam and Steve leapt out of the bush and tackled the man, wrestling his gun off his belt and kicking it away. Soon, they had him held down, Sam and Dean pointing their guns at him.

“We need you to tell your captain to beam us all up,” ordered Steve.

“Who are you people?!” asked the man in a thick Russian accent.

“None of your business!” yelled Steve. “Now, tell them to beam us up!”

“Okay, okay!” he said. He pulled his communicator off his belt and flipped it open. “Scotty, I got three people with me. Can you beam us up?”

He got a quick reply, then a flurry of light surrounded them and they materialized on a transporter. Scotty sat behind the controls, Kirk standing behind him. When they saw Chekov beam in being held down, two guns at his head, Kirk and Scotty whipped out their fasers. Sam and Dean pulled their guns away, lifting their hands and taking their fingers off the triggers. They both stood up but Steve’s attention was immediately captivated and he didn’t react to the guns pointed at him.


	4. Love Aboard the Enterprise

part 4  
* Steve’s eyescaught the ones of the captain. Steve noticed his legs start to tremble and he broke into a sweat. The song “Sexual Healing”, by Marvin Gaye started to play in Steve’s head. There was a pink halo around the edges of Steve’s fantasy that he suddenly went into. Steve entered the room with Kirk already on the heart shaped bed laden with leopard print sheets. He was already naked and asked Steve to do the same. Now both butt naked and enjoying a glass of champagne before their hanky-panky. Kirk touched him and Steve touched back. After a while Kirk flipped Steve on his belly and pulled his ass closer to his erect penis.  
“Do it slowly,” said Steve.  
“STEVE…..STEVE!”  
Steve jerked out of his daydream  
“The plan?” Dean said.  
“Oh…r-r-right,” said Steve as he tried to hide his boner.  
But Kirk saw this and grinned at Steve with a wink. They carried out their plan to retrieve Castiel. After they got him they ran to the transporter, but Steve stayed behind to get some Behind. He went to find Kirk with success. He was already waiting for him in his captain’s quarters, and just like his fantasy, he was naked.  
“When I saw you I couldn’t look away. Y-your beauty was too great for any man…but me,” said Kirk.  
“I know what you mean,” replied Steve.  
“No no no. No words, only actions now, cherry pie,” said Kirk in a sexy voice.  
Steve proceeded to remove his clothes and went to Kirk, they started to make out, and things started to get heated. Outside of Kirk’s quarters, Spock over heard the thumping and immediately started his ponfar and joined in on the “fun”. So many oiled up muscles all rolling around, and the amount of penetration was over 9000. This lasted for four hours of hot, greasy, messy sex. Afterwards, they all had a smoke of some weird drug. Steve thought to himself,  
I-I didn’t know I could have these feelings as a demon.  
It turns out, Spock and Kirks love making turned Steve back to a human!  
Meanwhile, Sam, Dean and Cas were all locked up in the dungeon of the Enterprise. Who said anything about rescuing Cas being easy?!  
Sam was locked away in a separate cell, waiting for special questioning. Dean and Cas were in another cell. Dean finally noticed all of Cas’ torture wounds for the first time. He had bruises and cuts all over his face and chest, and he was cradling his arm. Dean knelt down next to him where he was slumped against the wall.  
“Cas, you okay?” he asked. “What’d they do to you?”  
“I’m fine, I’ll be fine,” he said. “You and Sam shouldn’t have come here.”  
“Yeah, well, you know us,” said Dean. “We weren’t about to just let you get captured and not do anything about it.”  
Cas just sighed and looked away.  
“Let me see your arm,” said Dean, gently reaching for the arm that he was cradling. He took it in his hands and Cas gasped. “Sorry. Is it broken?”  
“Yes. And I believe it’s out of its socket,” said Cas through his grimace.  
“Alright, I’m gonna get it back in, okay?” said Dean, bracing his shoulder. “On fleek, ready? One, two,”  
“AAHHhhgg!!!” Cas screamed as Dean popped his shoulder back into place. After catching his breath, he said, “You didn’t go on fleek.”  
“Yeah, you’re supposed to skip the last count so that you can’t back out,” said Dean.  
“I told them, Dean,” said Cas in a shaky voice, suddenly remembering the horrible torture he went through.  
“What’d you tell them?” asked Dean.  
“Where the bunker is…”  
“WHAT!” Dean sat up. “You told them where the bunker is?!”  
“I’m sorry…” he said in a small voice. Dean stood up and began pacing. You could practically see the anger rising off his shoulders like steam.  
“I can’t believe this…” Dean stopped in front of Castiel. “That was probably the worst possible thing you could have told them! You realize this ruins just about everything now? We might as well just start living in the Impala… or did you tell them where that was too?”  
“Dean…” was all Cas could seem to get out. He seemed to develop this weird thing where his throat closed up inexplicably and his eyes stung. Dean looked down and saw the tears threatening to spill over in Cas’s eyes and his face softened. He knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his knee.  
“Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean sighed, realizing the torture must’ve been truly horrible if Cas gave something like that away. “What did they do to you?”  
Cas opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Dean immediately felt guilty and he sat down next Cas again.  
“I’m sorry, Cas…” their shoulders brushed and Dean noticed that Cas was trembling. Dean’s arm automatically moved to go around Cas’s shoulder before he realized what he was doing. He then stopped, thinking, I don’t want to give him the wrong idea… I don’t want to confuse him. That’s the last thing he needs right now… But his arm kept going and soon, it was around Cas’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Dean didn’t even care anymore. His friend was hurt and he was trying to make him feel better. That’s all this was. But then he leaned over and kissed the top of Cas’s head, before realizing what he was doing. He could still feel Cas shaking so he was still just trying to comfort him. That’s all… But then a memory came into his head, uninvited, of that dream he had in the beginning of this story. The one about Cas in the bunker… Dean shook the thought out of his head. Those pesky thoughts always comin’ in, messin with Dean’s head… so pesky.  
Cas seemed to calm down, he stopped shaking and began to settle into Dean’s side. He looked up at Dean with those piercing blue eyes, and Dean gazed back with his emerald orbs. Dean gazed at Cas with a smirk. Cas was so close, he could count Dean’s freckles.

Meanwhile, in the control room…  
Chekov gazed at the monitor, totally shipping what was happening in the prison. He watched the couple, tears brimming in his eyes. It was all too much for his heart to handle.  
Suddenly, Dr. Bones walked into the control room. “Chekov!” he shouted, glancing at the monitor. “What’s going on in here?”  
“N-nothing, sir,” said Chekov, quickly trying to turn the monitor off. In his haste, he knocked his ipod off of the control panel, which was coincidentally hooked up to the intercom instead of his headphones. * When it hit the floor, “That’s what friends are for” by Dionne Warwick began to play throughout the Enterprise, including in the prison cells.

Back in the prison cell, Dean and Cas gazed at each other as the song played on the intercom, eyes sparkling. They began leaning closer to each other, the gravity pulling them both in inexplicably. Then, very slowly, their heads tilted as their faces got closer, their eyes fluttering closed.

In the control room, Bones and Chekov were frantically trying to turn off the intercom. But Bones glanced at the monitor and saw what was happening in the cell.  
“Wait, Chekov,” he stopped, and put a hand on Chekov’s shoulder. “Maybe we should just let it play for a bit more…”  
Dean and Cas’s lips were millimeters apart, hearts thumping, breath slowing, when…….. the cell door opened up and a red shirt threw Sam into the cell, unceremoniously!  
“I got it!” yelled Chekov, pulling the cord out of his ipod with a loud screech of the intercoms.  
“Oh come on!” yelled Bones, watching Sam stumble into the room.  
“It was just getting good…” sighed Chekov.  
“Well, this is about to get awkward…” said Bones, leaning forward.

Sam pulled himself up and lifted his head, only to lay eyes on his brother and Cas, wrapped in each other’s arms, faces centimeters apart.


	5. Wendy's? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Wendy's, or anything supernatural/star trek related. Only our OCs

part 5  
“Well it’s about time!” Sam yelled as Dean and Cas pulled themselves apart from each other and off the floor. “Crowley owes me ten bucks!” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean was blushing furiously, looking down at his feet.

Cas was confused. “Why would Crowley owe you ten male deer?”

“No Cas, that’s not what I meant,” said Sam, still laughing.

“What- Why is that funny? Dean why is that funny?”

“It’s… i-it… Sam, shut the hell up!” said Dean, still trying to hide his blush.

Another red shirt opened the cell door.

“You, in the green jacket,” said the red shirt, pointing at Dean. “Your turn. Come on.”

Dean approached the red shirt. When he got close enough, he swung at the man and knocked him out cold, but then more red shirts ran over. One of them swung a fist at Dean. Dean dodged to the side and the red shirt flew past Dean and sprawled on the floor. Dean neck chopped another advancing red shirt and he fell to the ground. Another red shirt ran at him and Dean grabbed the man’s arm and used his momentum to swing him around and throw him against the cell wall. Before any more red shirts could come, Dean ran out of the cell and bolted down the hall, Cas and Sam on his heels. They just entered the transporter room when Dean skidded to a halt, Sam and Cas almost running into him.

“What about Steve?” he said. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, he was supposed to meet us here…” said Sam.

Steve, Kirk and Spock all sat in Kirk’s quarters, naked and still smoking that weird drug. *Color burst from all the corners of their vision, and suddenly, they were on a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marrrmmallade skiiiiieeeesss……………*#+***++#*++*#****#++*#*#+++++**+*#++*#+*  
(listen to William Shatner’s “Lucy in the sky with diamonds” here)

 

Steve looked at the clock and noticed that he was supposed to meet up with Sam, Dean and Cas in the transporter room an hour ago!! He leaped off of the bed and scrambled to get dressed.

“Hey, where you goin?” asked Kirk, standing up.

“I just realized, I’m supposed to help my friends get off the ship!” he said, pulling on his plaid shirt. But he stopped and remembered, they’re prisoners on this ship, Kirk won’t let us leave… He looked over at Kirk and saw his soul… how kind it was. Perhaps he’ll reason with me…

“Captain, I need to ask you something, I’m not sure you’re going to like it,” said Steve.

“Ask me anything, cherry pie,” said Kirk.

“My friends and I need to escape this ship. We need you to beam us back down,” said Steve.

“Hmm, those are my prisoners, ya know,” said Kirk with a smirk.

“I know, but they’re my friends and they made a deal with my boss and Crowley’s gonna be so mad if they don’t pay him he’s gonna be so mad at ME…” Steve began to panic.

“Alright, calm down,” said Kirk, putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “If it means that much to you, I think I can arrange something.”

“Really? You would do that for me?” asked Steve, looking up at Kirk with hope sparkling in his eyes.

“Of course,” said Kirk. “I’ll just go find them and tell them they can leave.”

Sam, Dean and Cas waited in the transporter room for Steve to arrive. Finally, he rushed in…. with Kirk in tow.  
“He’s gonna let us go guys,” explained Steve when he saw their shocked faces. They all got on the transporter pad and Kirk got behind the control panel.

“Will I see you again?” Steve asked Kirk before he beamed them down.

“Of course. I put a communicator in your pocket earlier. Just call me whenever you want, cherry pie,” said Kirk with a wink. Then he pressed the button and they were all surrounded by beams of light.

When they reappeared, they were in the office building parking lot, right next to the Impala.

“Okay, guys, first things first,” said Steve. “We need to pay Crowley that soul, before he gets mad.”

“Right,” said Sam. “But where do we find the keepers of Matt’s soul?”

“Can we worry about that a little later?” said Dean. “I’m starving. I need food.”

They all hopped into the Impala and drove off in search of a good burger joint. They drove for what seemed like an hour before they finally found a Wendy’s. Sam told Dean to pull in.

“A Wendy’s? Really?” said Dean. “I said a good burger joint.”

“This is the only place for miles and we’re starving!” argued Sam. “Just pull in!”


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
They pulled in and parked, expecting to sit down and enjoy their first meal of freedom. They parked next to a red Aztek. They all got out and went inside. After they ordered, they found a place to sit in the back of the dining area. There was only one other group in the place, sitting a few feet from them. They sat down and began eating, only to overhear the other group’s loud and obnoxious conversation.

“I swear Matt!” said a girl with short, brown hair, who was using a ridiculous amount of ranch with her fries. “I will sacrifice you to Satan!”

“I’d like to see you try!” said “Matt”.

They had a huge pile of fries in the center of their table that they were all taking from.

“You remembered to Instagram the fry pile, right Gacé?” asked a girl with curly hair and black rimmed glasses.

“Yeah,” said “Gacé”. The four of them continued arguing and laughing. At one point, the one named Gacé yelled, “Matt, shut up! We have your soul!”

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then they all looked back over at the fry pile table.

“Seriously guys? What do I have to do to get my soul back?” whined Matt. Cas looked over at Matt and said, “Are you Mathew Terryn?”

The four at the fry table all went quiet and looked at Matt as his eyes widened.

“Um… Yes?” Matt said, uncertainly.

“We need a fourth of your soul,” said Dean with his mouth full.

“What?! No! We worked hard for that soul!” said the ranch girl.

“No you didn’t!” Matt said sassily. “Umm, what do you want with my soul anyway?”

“To give it to the king of hell,” said Cas.

“Alright,” said the glasses girl, standing up. “We’ll give you a fourth of his soul if you can beat me in a drag race!”

Matt looked horrified. Dean stood up and tilted his chin up. He looked out the window and noticed that the red Aztek was the only other car in the parking lot.

“Is that your car?” he asked, pointing to the Aztek. The glasses girl nodded. “You’re on!”

They all stood out in the parking lot, ready to race. The glasses girl, Paris, as she introduced herself as, was pulling on a pair of white racing gloves, talking with her friends. Dean stood by the Impala, talking with Sam and Cas.

“Dean, this is stupid,” said Sam. “What if you lose?”

“I won’t lose,” said Dean. “You think an Aztek is gonna be faster than Baby?”

“Alright, fools!” said Paris. “You ready to lose?”

She got a round of “good lucks” from her friends before she hopped into her car and turned it on, the song “Think Pink” blasting.

“Good luck, Dean,” said Sam, clapping him on the shoulder. Dean was about to turn and open his door, but Cas stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around and noticed that Cas was only inches away from his face. Cas then leaned in and kissed Dean. When he pulled away, Dean’s face was bright red and his eyes were saucers.

“Wha-“ Dean cleared his throat when his voice came out as a squeak. “What was that for?”

“It’s for good luck,” Cas explained, matter-of-factly. “I saw it in a movie once.”

“Well… maybe I could use another one, just in case?” said Dean, fingering Cas’s blue tie. They both leaned forward and their lips met in a searing kiss. Dean reached up to tangle his fingers in Cas’s hair, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled away for air, Dean noticed out of the corner of his eye, money changing hands in the fry pile group.

“Are you sure you don’t need more luck?” asked Cas, a little breathlessly.

Dean was about to say yes but he heard a horn honk and noticed that the red Aztek was already on the road, waiting for him. He just squeezed Cas’s shoulder before he got into his own car and revved the engine.

He pulled up next to the Aztek, his engine rumbling. Matt took off his Gryffindor scarf as he walked to the road. As he passed Sam though, he said, “I’m actually not a Gryffindor. My grandparents got me this scarf. I’m a Hufflepuff.” Then he stepped into the center if the road, in front of the two cars. He held his scarf up over his head and counted down from Fleek, both cars revving their engines.

“Fleek… Two… ONE!”* he brought his scarf down and the cars zoomed past him, kicking up a cloud of dust. Everyone ran onto the road and cheered.

The Impala roared down the empty stretch of road, immediately passing the red Aztek. Dean felt 100% confident that the Aztek was no match for Baby… but he was soon about to bite his tongue. The red Aztek gained speed and slowly passed the Impala, getting a double take from Dean. It passed him all the way then slipped in front of him. Dean tried to maneuver around the red car but it kept getting in front of him. Soon, it reached an even higher speed and Dean had to floor it to keep up.

“Come on, Baby, you can do this,” Dean said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. The two cars sped around the track at astonishing speeds. They were side by side again just as the Wendy’s was coming back into view. Dean pumped the gas pedal, and he could see the Aztek doing the same. They were so close! At the last second, Dean shifted gears and floored the gas….. so close….. but just as he was about to pass Matt holding up his scarf, the Aztek zipped past him in the last second! The Impala and Aztek braked to a halt and they both got out of their cars. Dean slammed his door shut. “Son of a bitch!”

The fry pile group were cheering like crazy as Paris ran back to them, pumping her fists in the air. Dean made his way back.

“What are we gonna do now?” asked Sam, when Dean got back to them.

“I don’t know…” said Dean, kicking at the dirt.

“I have an idea,” said Cas, walking over to the fry pile group. “I challenge you all to a dance off, for a fourth of Matt’s soul.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has some smut in it. And by some I mean a lot.

“I have an idea,” said Cas, walking over to the fry pile group. “I challenge you all to a dance off, for a fourth of Matt’s soul.”

“You’re on! Nobody beats the Rhythm Fusions!” shouted Paris. But they all turned their heads when the doors of Wendy’s burst open. A girl walked out in a Wendy’s uniform. She strutted towards them in slow motion. As she approached, she took off her blue Wendy’s hat and tossed it to the side, shaking out her hair. Then she tore off her apron and threw that to the side, revealing a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans and a cool belt, and a sparkly tank top. She stopped in front of them and said, “Did someone say Dance Off?”

The Rhythm Fushions gazed at her in awe for a moment.

“Ashley! You made it!” said Paris. 

“Of course I made it! Now who’s ready to dance?” she said.

The dance off began with Kara, the ranch girl, against Sam. Kara was amazing but somehow, Sam managed to win. The next round was between Steve and Matt. Matt’s mad skills blew Steve away, literally, and Steve landed about thirty feet back. Next, it was Paris against Dean. Dean’s dancing turned out to be really bad so Paris won by a landslide!

They were about to continue, but the ground began to rumble. All of a sudden, Crowley appeared in a poof of red smoke!

“I just couldn’t miss out on this!” he said.

Gacé went up against Crowley. They were both so good, that it was a tie! Then, at last, Ashley stepped up and faced Cas. This was for the win…. the final showdown.

The music started and Ashley broke it down. Her moves were so good that smoke began to rise from where she danced. When it was Cas’s turn, he stepped up and surprised everyone with amazing skills! He danced so good, that he too had smoke coming from his feet. They both danced, their moves too good to believe. The floor around Ashley started to catch on fire and then the floor around Cas also caught on fire! But at the last second, right at the end of the song, Cas unleashed his ultimate, secret dance move: the Triple Tiger Sashay! The hardest move in the universe!!! He finished the move and the floor actually exploded! When the smoke cleared, Ashley and Cas stood across from each other. Everyone cheered for Cas!! It was incredible! No one had ever done that move before!! Cas was announced the winner!

 

Dean shook hands with Paris, Gacé, and Kara for the fourth of Matt’s soul. Then he gave it to Crowley, who stashed it in his pocket. They were soon back in the Impala, on their way back to Kansas, to the bunker. After several hours of driving, they finally made it. When they went inside, they were all relieved to see it untouched.

Meanwhile, Crowley had fired Steve from Hell, for becoming a human, so he had nowhere else to go. He decided to call Captain Kirk. He dug the communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open.

“Captain? Captain, you there?” he spoke into it. 

“Hey cherry pie,” Kirk responded. “Want me to beam you back up here?”

 

A few days went by of Steve living on the Enterprise. Steve was trying to find the right time to tell Kirk his true feelings. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but it never seemed like the right time! Steve finally decided to just do it. Kirk had just gotten back from some alien council so Steve was ready to approach him and just say it. He rounded the corner to the captain’s quarters only to find a heartbreaking scene! There, in Kirks quarters, was a hot alien girl. She was flirting heavily with Kirk, her hands all over him, and his all over her. Steve turned and ran before Kirk could see him.

*Three hours later found Steve sulking in a lonely room on the ship. He was gazing out at the stars. Chekov’s iPod seemed to be hooked up to the intercom again, for the song “I’ll Never Fall in Love Again” by Dionne Warwick began playing. Steve decided that the song best described how he was feeling. He spent the next few minutes sitting there. Finally, the song ended and a single tear rolled down Steve’s cheek.

The sliding door behind him swished open with a hiss, and Captain Kirk walked in.

“There you are,” said Kirk. “I’ve been looking all over hell and creation for you!”

“I’m sure you were,” said Steve bitterly. “Or were you too busy with that alien girl?”

“Oh, Steve, she meant nothing to me,” explained Kirk taking off his shirt. “She wouldn’t let me off the hook with my debt unless I did that. But nothing else happened, I promise.”

Steve gazed into Kirk’s eyes, searching for the truth. When he found no trace of a lie, he stood and walked over to Kirk.

“I’m really sorry,” said Kirk. “How about I make it up to you…”

*Steve looked down, wanting nothing to do with him, but Kirk caught his chin and raised his face. He began to lean in, but he again looked away. Steve walked away and Kirk slowly followed. “Just the two of us” started to play and Kirk walked up behind Steve and hugged him firm but also lovingly. Steve turned around in his arms and leaned in for that kiss. Kirk gently brushed his lips against Steve’s. He felt them quiver.

“Don’t be nervous cherry pie.” Kirk said in a soft voice.

“I’m not,” said Steve as he turned his face away to hide the single tear running down his cheek. “It’s just, I can’t believe I doubted you. I feel just awful. I could never imagine you with another person. You’re… you’re my everything Kirk,” Steve’s knees began to weaken and he started to fall to the floor, but Kirk’s strong embrace on his firm voluptuous behind kept him close to kirks sweaty muscular chest.

“I know how to make it up to you cherry pie.” Kirk said with a seducing tone.

*Steve looked down, wanting nothing to do with him, but Kirk caught his chin and raised his face. He began to lean in, but he again looked away. Steve walked away and Kirk slowly followed. “Just the two of us” started to play and Kirk walked up behind Steve and hugged him firm but also lovingly. Steve turned around in his arms and leaned in for that kiss. Kirk gently brushed his lips against Steve’s. He felt them quiver.  
“Don’t be nervous cherry pie.” Kirk said in a soft voice.  
“I’m not,” said Steve as he turned his face away to hide the single tear running down his cheek. “It’s just, I can’t believe I doubted you. I feel just awful. I could never imagine you with another person. You’re… you’re my everything Kirk,” Steve’s knees began to weaken and he started to fall to the floor, but Kirk’s strong embrace on his firm voluptuous behind kept him close to kirks sweaty muscular chest.  
“I know how to make it up to you cherry pie.” Kirk said with a seducing tone.  
“How will you do that?” whispered Steve. Kirk started to slowly remove his polyester pants to reveal his sturdy, oiled thighs. Kirk reached to Steve, softly caressing the inside of his leg. “OH!” moaned Steve.  
“A little sensitive are we,” said Kirk trying to reach higher.  
“NO!” shouted Steve, trying to get away from Kirk’s tender touch but to no prevail. Kirks hand gripped Steve’s inner thigh tighter and tighter, massaging roughly as his cries of love got louder and louder. “OH KIRK!!” screamed Steve.  
“Do you like that? Do you like it when my fingertips grip your quivering body”?  
“I love it when you grip my body. I love it when you make me shake with joy,” Steve said looking at the bulge coming from Kirk’s silky boxers.  
“Like what you see?” Kirk asked, hinting at something.  
“I’d like to see everything,” said Steve sliding the boxers off with grace and just touching the tip of his tongue to Kirk’s erect penis, slowly and gently licking the tip to tease Kirk.  
“Don’t tease me. I might come too soon,” said Kirk with a crack in his voice.  
“I know how to fix that,” said Steve with a snarky grin. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his array of gadgets. “Close your eyes.” Steve started to rub Kirk’s long, hard penis just with his thumb and forefinger and then he slowly put on a blue vibrating cock ring.  
“You read my mind cherry pie,” said Kirk with a slight moan.  
“Now, let’s start,” Kirk said as he pushed Steve down onto the bed with a firm push, his hands started to slowly run up his leg, just passing by his penis, up to his heaving chest and around his neck as to hold him in an embrace. Steve had his fingers on Kirks nipples lightly squeezing them. He took the cock ring off and Steve thrusted his erect penis against Kirk’s, rubbing and grinding.  
Then, Kirk grasped Steve penis and began massaging, getting into a steady rhythm. He started jacking faster, Steve moaning and writhing beneath him. But Kirk stopped before Steve could come.  
“Don’t stop! Please!” Steve begged between breaths. Kirk moved his hand more slowly, and with his other hand, he began rubbing around Steve’s rim, before he slid his index finger inside. He moved it in and out then slid in a second finger. He pressed in further until he found what he was looking for. As he rubbed Steve’s prostate, Steve wailed and writhed, clawing at the sheets. But, once again, Kirk stopped before Steve could climax, pulling his fingers out.  
Then Kirk turned Steve onto his stomach.  
“Slowly, please,” said Steve.  
“Don’t worry cherry pie, I will,” replied Kirk.  
Kirk slowly thrusted his junk in Steve’s junk. He let out a soft cry of joy. Steve could feel is penis go deeper and deeper, Kirk thrusting faster and faster until he had no more to give. The music grew louder as they became louder. They grinded against each other, Kirk hitting his prostate again and thrusting against it. Then, Kirk pulled out and made him suck it.  
“Taste it, taste it,” panted Kirk.  
Steve was sucking the tip of his penis but then Kirk grabbed his head and forced it down until his balls touched his face. He started to go faster, swirling his tongue around, dragging his teeth along as he pumped Kirk in and out. Kirk groaned as he tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair. Kirk bucked his hips, pushing further into Steve’s mouth. Their rhythm got faster and faster and Kirk finally came in his mouth and Steve swallowed his love juice.  
Once they caught their breath, Kirk then returned the favor and started to slowly suck the tip but Steve came too soon.  
“Sorry,” Steve said.  
“It’s okay my cherry pie,” said Kirk in a loving voice.


	8. The End

Back at the bunker, Dean, Cas and Sam had found the rogue angel that was kidnapping people, and they had him tied up in the dungeon. From their interrogation, they discovered that it was him who actually started the war in the first place. He confessed to sabotaging a Starfleet mission, and kidnapping all those people. He was soon carried away by some angels and taken to prison in heaven. The war was finally over and everyone could live peacefully now.

Dean was chillin’ in his room, listening to an ACDC vinyl, when Cas appeared, completely naked, covered in bees, startling Dean. 

“Hello Dean,” said Cas.

“Uh, hey Cas,” said Dean. He was slightly confused and completely aroused. “I didn’t think bees were in style.”

*The record went onto the next song which happened to be “Can’t Get Enough of Your Love” by Barry White.

Cas and Dean fell into an embrace, their mouths meeting in the final kiss of this story. The bees, which were 100 percent in style, swarmed away and circled them, gliding with the music and also there were fireflies. The glowing insects danced around them in the dark of the night as they fell to the bed and made sweet, passionate love.

And on and on it went, into the night, for the rest of eternity… for love never truly ends, it only continues… like a whisper on the wind… carried on into the starstruck eclipse lunar radiant sun…………

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's finished! Hope you all enjoyed it, cuz we certainly enjoyed writing it! Go check out our tumblr at au-universes for more stuff! We're posting the sequel on there and we'll be posting it on here very soon. So stay tuned, and maybe go follow us on tumblr while you're waiting? We're also on Twitter, at au-universes.


End file.
